


🥑

by Chachachacha



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachachacha/pseuds/Chachachacha
Summary: 灵感来源于《智齿》的一条评论，因此有了🥑 这个故事。“沒關係，一個人好像會有四顆智齒，還有三個marriage 的機會！有可能是24歲、25歲、26歲逐年成長漸漸懂愛的男孩喔。





	1. Chapter 1

Jake在40岁生日前有了一个几乎要订婚的女朋友，理由是，彼此适合。

英国23岁男演员似乎偏爱青梅竹马，似乎偏爱那类女孩，似乎像初恋一样又和青梅竹马分手了。

“你记得你和初恋分手的原因吗？ ”Harry早就变成了烹饪能手，大哥失恋后似乎没有很难过，但是他还是主动承担了照顾他的任务。 他想起Tom似乎和初恋分手时也没有特别难过，于是问起这个问题。

“不记得了，好像是因为haz有女朋友了吧。 ”

渣男，竟然有自知之明不会说胡话了。 Harry翻了个白眼，又翻了一下煎蛋，粗暴地把蛋扣在炒饭上，又抓了一把香芹撒上去，顺带加了点胡椒粉。 Tom吃了一口就被呛得找水喝，Harry拿给他一支香蕉牛奶。

“这次怎么说，Harrison可一直没女朋友。 ”Harry在心里小小声地说，但是他有我了。

“这次是不合适，也不是性格不合，我忙着拍戏，她忙着读书，当初觉得找素人谈恋爱很有安全感，其实我根本没法给对方安全感。 ”

而且，青梅竹马也没有那么好，从小就算认识的女孩，怎么交往都还是觉得对方是女孩，而不是女人，甚至也不太像女朋友。

“你的定情信物怎么办？ ”

“那对项链吗？ ”Tom说，“那个其实是小时候我们抽奖抽到的啊，你不知道，我们当年恰好抽了一对，刚谈恋爱的时候回想起这个巧合才翻箱倒柜找出来的，竟然都留着。 ”

是啊，Harry心想，全网都出了不少同款了，送给Tom Holland女友粉都哭了。

Tom打开手机刷ins，他用小号给朋友们留恶趣味的评论，然后又用大号商业互吹日常营业，然后，Harrison叫他出去遛狗，他想都没想就跟着出去了。

然后，Tom Holland在遛完狗回来时，发现自己有一百个未接来电，ins消息爆满，一直震动的手机拿在手里热得像一块烙铁。

上一次这样还是他接到出演蜘蛛侠的通知。 Tom打回电话给经纪人，对方一接电话，劈头盖脸地就问：“Tom Holland你是不想在好莱坞混了所以要出柜吗？ ”

“你知不知道，你用你的ins连续点赞了五个ship你和Jake Gyllenhaal的动态？ 你是账号被黑了吗？ 你和他合作都几年前的事了？ ”

“两年零三个月。 ”Tom下意识回答了经纪人的问题，声音乖巧委屈。 他记得自己确认切号才刷的动态，正好看到之前给自己画宣传图的知名画手今天突然cue自己和Jake拍英雄远征时候营业的事，许是还因为今天Jake和女友被拍到在逛Tiffany挑戒指，许是自己现在还在做梦， 许是自己的账号真的被黑了……

要不然，两年不联系的Jake Gyllenhaal怎么会给自己打电话呢？


	2. Chapter 2

Jake给Tom打电话其实也没有什么要紧事，他被朋友告知这件事的时候，第一反应就是这小孩忘切号玩手机了，当然也不排除Tom的账号被黑，不过这种可能性其实不高，因为自己和Tom已经很久不联系了， 起码在外界来看他们上一次互动还是英雄远征时期。

Tom接通电话时两个人都在等对方说话，在沉默了一分钟后Tom问他是不是因为今天的事。

没有被黑，是小号点赞忘记切号，Tom解释完后轮到Jake有点尴尬，这代表是Tom本人在刷一些奇奇怪怪的东西，而这个奇奇怪怪的内容正是两个人的CP感，一些粉丝真的热情得让人害怕，在蜘蛛侠宣传期结束后硬是抠了一些糖， 七拼八凑得Jake自己看也觉得有些暧昧了。

而且有些一看就是粉丝意淫的内容，竟然还真的发生过。 具体是什么Jake都已经记不太清楚，有得就算记得也不想回忆，Jake偶尔会被Ryan调侃，他多少知道一些粉丝的兴趣爱好，他自己在宣传期总会和同事说一些热情真挚的话，有时甚至表演出恋人的感觉，不怪会有人引发遐想。

Jake问Tom想怎么处理这个事故，Tom本来是想放置不回复的，以前也有一些关于Tom和Harrison的奇怪言论，他用了一个很完美的处理方法去打破谣言：不去给Harrison过生日。 现在他可以再冷处理一次，等风波过去，总会有新的事件把这次的乌龙冲刷掉。

Tom正准备说自己的想法时，手机好巧不巧地没电，他说了一会儿才发现对方没有回应，自己的手机关机了。 他从狗窝里找到一根湿乎乎的数据线，一边等手机充好电一边撸狗，Tessa踩在一块橄榄绿色的针织小毯子上，爪子勾起几根毛线，Tom盯着那块毛毛糙糙的小毯子，想起来Jake之前参加活动被狗狗抓坏的毛衣， 那时他说要把毛衣寄给Ryan，并且让小狗狗在上面撒尿，他当然不会真的让小狗在上面那个，因为有别的事情让那件毛衣更糟糕了。 

晚上的时候他们在Tom的房间里缠绵，可能是镜头前暧昧的言语诉之过多，床上和私下里谁也没有对谁说一句情话。 那件毛衣最后沾着两个人的体液，Jake不要了，Tom洗了洗把它改造成了小毯子。 Harry知道这件事的时候都要吐了，他问Tom是不是脑子有病，还是喜欢Jake。

可是这两件事似乎也没什么分别。

Tom想：我是没有资格和立场说什么动人的话的，但是我很喜欢他，我表现的又那么明显，他一定知道，却没有任何表示，所以把话说开没有意义。

Jake当时每天都在想，这个趴在自己身边睡觉的小男孩什么时候会离开，这段关系什么时候结束，他什么时候来表白呢？

Tom打开手机后又给Jake播了电话，他鬼使神差地担心自己的手机被监听，于是拿了家里的公用电话打给Jake。 后来家里人付账单的时候对这笔突然增多的话费匪夷所思。

Jake看到这通来自伦敦的通话确信一定是Tom打来的，只是他不知道这孩子为什么突然挂电话又过了半小时打进来。 他在想这些事的时候，Tom反复叫了好几次他的名字。

“怎么了，你打回来有事没说完吗？ ”Jake心里有一点点不安，下意识去咬指甲，发出清脆的嘎嘣声。

“其实我——你又咬指甲…… 我是说，如果我出柜，会怎么样？ ”

“这你应该问问Ben Whishaw，我不知道。 ”Jake咬下来一小块指甲，把它扔进垃圾桶，“而且，我没有咬指甲。 ”

Jake感觉话题有一点点在往未知不可控制的方向发展了，他找了个借口就挂了电话，心里却莫名地有一点点小失落。 他想起来自己已经买好的订婚戒指，从背包里拿出来自己那个还没有拆封的戒指，他订制完戒指后就因为工作和女友分开，戒指也是寄过去的，自己这一枚甚至还没有打开看看。

他吃力地用指甲抠胶带，却发现自己没有指甲根本抠不下来。 Jake叫了一声Boo，用它的爪子撕开胶带。 他拿出来戒指盒子，取出那枚刻了女友名字的戒指，一点点塞进无名指上，戒指莫名其妙地小了一点，他被勒得有些痛，拔下来的时候失手把戒指甩进沙发缝隙里，Boo看到亮晶晶的东西立刻冲到沙发下面，等Jake移开沙发的时候， 他见证了Boo把戒指吞下去的时刻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节，之后英国“十八线”男演员就要开始倒追好莱坞俏丽交际花了。

Jake打电话问重新做一枚一模一样的戒指需要花多久，Ryan问他为什么要重新做一枚。 

“你不会是不想结婚吧。”

“没有，我只是不想折腾Boo了。”如果不是亲眼见到Boo吞进去，他甚至怀疑戒指还掉在别的地方。这种事他不能直接告诉姐姐，又不能再去原店定做戒指，也不能让女方知道，因为自己临时打退堂鼓的前科太多了。

Jake有些头痛，他思考着穿成什么样更像个流浪汉，或者出门不会被狗仔跟拍，但基于今天网上的事，不被偷拍是不可能了，他还必须要去遛狗，却不想被跟踪。Jake一时间觉得，这就是Tom Holland的错。

好巧不巧的是，这孩子深夜又发来一条消息说，如果因此造成不便，他可以弥补。Jake看到这条消息时，立刻慷慨地给了他一次弥补的机会。

“周长58，直径18.5，你可不可以在那边的专柜帮我订一枚这样款式的男戒，钱我转给你。”

Tom收到消息时放大了戒指图片，他正猜戒指里刻的是什么字，Jake发来消息，告诉他自己未婚妻的名字。Tom心里想着先查一下店铺的地址，手上却下意识去搜索这位女士的名字，意外的是这次对方被保护得非常好，可能只是素人，网络上竟然查不到一点关于她的消息，没有百科，也就意味着她是一个非常非常普通的人，在自己的行业内可能否平平无奇， Jake是怎么认识的她呢？

“你什么时候有时间呢，这个我有点着急要，如果你太忙，我还是找别人帮忙吧。”Jake虽说想让小孩补偿他，但又实在不敢麻烦到别人，他想着让Tom偷偷补一枚戒指大概不会碍事。

Tom想的可就丰富多彩了，比如：是不是快订婚或者结婚了，以及Jake还会找谁来帮忙。他一边想一边回复说，以及最近没什么要紧事，不用担心。

Tom最近确实没什么要紧事，Harry在筹备一部电影，剧本是几个朋友一起写的，他看过了，打算和Harrison帮弟弟友情客串，严谨些说，Harrison是爱情客串了。拍完Harry的片子后他有两个月的休息期，再之后就要去拍Chaos Walking的第二部。

两个月，他许久没有这么长的假期了，年少成名后，他的时间大多按一部部电影的拍摄周期来分割，前几年忙得甚至拍戏受伤都没有修养的时间。Tom腿骨折的时候还在拍Jake制片的那部电影，那天他正好去和投资方讨论是否要再给一个公司带资的演员戏份，这种情况每个剧组多少都会发生的，Jake完美主义宁可得罪投资方也不想在电影里多一句没意义的台词。可无可奈何的是这几年好莱坞的风气和学院奖的评审也都越来越强差人意。

Jake最后可能还是得罪了人，但是不用在电影里多加一些没有意义的镜头和台词，他严格把控这部片子的节奏调度。Jake回到片场看见Tom腿上打了夹板，考虑到不穿帮的需求，最后还是改了很多分镜，远景用替身，全景用遮掩，很多镜头被迫从中近景被迫卡成特写，片子粗剪的时候全组的人都开玩笑说Jake给Tom拍了个MV。

他看起来又不像是那么讲原则固执之人，那段时间Tom才真正体会到Jake对他的“照顾”，拍英雄远征时的相处相比之下反而过于幼稚。因为拍摄地主要在纽约，两个人又不需要被迫营业，不用说过分暧昧的话后彼此的交谈反而格外真诚，以至于Tom险些打擦边球对前辈告白。

第一次是在感恩节，整个剧组留下来一起庆祝，Jake的小侄女在和他通话时看到了躺在他床上的一只受伤的jio，她问他是不是受伤了。

“哦，是我们片场一个小助理，他因为用单手骑自行车把腿摔骨折了。” Jake的笑声听着耳根酥痒，Tom忍着不去拆穿，听他对小姑娘说，“Ramona你下次还敢单手骑车吗？”

Tom捏着嗓子，小声说，我还敢。

Tom Holland是家里最大的孩子，他没有什么侄子侄女，看着Jake和小一辈分的孩子相处时，他盯着男人身上浅粉色的粗针毛衣，以及裸露的皮肤，开始幻想Jake有孩子。他等对方打完电话，问他有没有考虑什么时候结婚，或者想不想当父亲。Jake说，不结婚也可以当父亲，结婚只是当丈夫而已。


	4. Chapter 4

Tom叫弟弟和他女朋友给自己打掩护，陪自己去Tiffany按照Jake的要求定制了一枚戒指，他在柜台又挑中一枚男戒，设计朴素，但带在无名指上很显手型。他偷偷买了一枚，然后在戒指上刻了Jake的生日。 

戒指订好后Jake转账给Tom，附赠了邮费和一杯星冰乐的酬劳，Tom又幼稚做作起来，把额外的钱转存到一个专门的账户里。他也许指望，Jake给自己打钱能存个老婆本在纽约SOHO区买房，事实上那个账户里他只存过这一次的钱。

他开始筹备为时两个月的度假旅行，Harry虽然给他推荐了非洲路线，但Tom搜索的都是百老汇最近的话剧。他记得Jake又参演了一个话剧，他错过了SWAL，不想再错过这次机会了。就这样，他以来美国看剧的名义顺道给Jake送戒指，两个人鬼鬼祟祟地约在了唐人街的一家闽南菜餐厅里。餐厅还是Harry来玩时推荐的。

Tom把戒指盒装在一个牛皮纸袋里交给Jake，他递给Jake东西时，对方的目光落在了他小指的尾戒上，Jake自己是戴过一阵子尾戒的，他对当时真的想单身一阵子，所以就戴着戒指，后来脱单了，后来又单身了，但他不再那么在意这种符号了。他想，这小男孩现在应该是独身主义了。

Tom问他有没有推荐的纹身店，Jake说自己家附近就有一家。Tom搜了一下店名，发现这家店有很多明星都会光顾，而老板又很喜欢在社交软件上po出他们的照片。

“还是算了吧，我这次来在机场都没有被认，我自己都不打算发ins就不想让别人发了。”

“如果你不纹在脸上，其实也未必会被认出，而且，你需要我陪你去吗？”

当然需要！我来这里就是想找你。Tom忍着不把心声脱口而出，他知道如果自己表现得过于高兴期待，对方反而不会让自己黏着他了，Tom思索片刻后说：“如果你不忙的话，我想和你一起去，谢谢你。”

他要忍住，他知道Jake Gyllenhaal是国家一级退堂鼓表演艺术家，他要循序渐进，状似无意地去制造更多独处的机会。

Jake带Tom去了那家纹身店，Tom对老板说想要在脚上纹一个新的蜘蛛的图案，Jake戴着墨镜坐在旁边看杂志，Tom躺在他旁边的沙发上，脚掌对着自己，那条骨折受伤后缝合的伤口仍在那里，触目惊心。Jake喝了口水平稳心绪，他下意识回想起男孩当时血淋淋的小腿，因为拍摄事故，金属器械直接砸在人的小腿上，骨裂的碎片卡在韧带，腿骨骨折，缝合了一个十厘米的伤口，Tom当时脸色惨白，咬着嘴唇偷偷擦眼泪，他疼得发抖，却还是说，Jake，剧本怎么办，之后怎么办，Jake，对不起。

可Tom不必说对不起，他学过体操，柔韧性好，拍那么多漫威电影，很多特效都自己做，也没有一次受这么重的伤。他拍Chaos Walking虽然受伤，但很快就愈合。Jake有些后悔请Tom来演一个未必有票房和话题的严肃电影，影视行业里拍摄一旦受了伤，多半会留下后遗症，他不敢为男孩负责。

Tom趁Jake没注意递给纹身师一张纸条，他把左手的尾戒戴到右手上，让纹身师在无名指的指缝里纹了自己的生日。他不敢让别人发现，尤其是不敢让Jake知道自己的小动作，于是便想到在无名指指缝纹自己的生日，小指再戴着刻Jake生日的戒指，假使被人注意到，看到的也只是Tom自己的出生年月。

如果，如果有一天，或者梦里，Tom可以和Jake交换戒指戴在无名指上，那他们的生日就可以贴在一起。


	5. Chapter 5

Tom在纽约待了几天后终于没有约Jake出来的理由了，加上Jake又要投入新的拍摄周期，Tom发消息给他有时甚至不回复，一来二去，年轻男孩追求对方的勇气在一点点消退。 有什么方法和勇气能直接表达爱意呢，除了宣传期，Tom面对Jake木讷又犹豫，对方不再转移话题，可是他也不知道怎么去提起一个话题。 

如果Jake说要和女朋友通电话看电影之类的不算转移话题的话，Jake确实从来没有在男孩想提表白的时候打断他。 

许是因为单相思太苦了，Tom又长了一颗智齿，他有过拔牙的经历，那让他的脸肿了好多天，失眠，没有食欲，焦虑。 他不想在纽约拔牙，那样让他没有安全感，Tom叫Harry帮自己预约了牙医，打算回去检查一下是否有必要拔掉。 他临行前请Jake共进晚餐，对方有些犹豫，但还是赴约了。 Tom因为牙齿问题吃的很清淡，几乎不需要咬合，奇怪的是，Jake只要了一点点奶酪软面包和柠檬水。 

Tom问他怎么了，对方毫不在意地说：“我又长了一颗智齿，不敢吃东西。 ”

Tom恍惚了一下，以为Jake在说自己，接着他发现他们两个有共同语言了，他们都长了一颗智齿。 

“我也长了一颗！ ”Tom凑近去小声说，“你要看吗，唔啊——”

Jake来不及拒绝，只好礼貌性地看了看男孩的口腔，他在右下牙床看到了一个白白的小牙，而且他还长了虎牙…… 不过没有自己的多，不知道接吻的时候是什么感觉——哦，已经好久没有接吻了。 

“你想接吻吗。 ”Jake垂眸摆弄着餐巾纸，声音低沉，又有点冷漠。 

Tom疑惑地哼了一声，脸颊飞快地涨红，瞳孔不受控制地收缩，他不知道看喜欢的人哪里，嘴唇，眼睛，手指，还是脖颈的项链，又或是无名指的戒指。

“我去卫生间，五分钟后你跟过来。 ”

Jake起身离开，Tom兴奋地叉了一枚小番茄，忘记自己还牙痛，重重地咬下去，一秒就蔫了。 他捂着嘴从背包里翻出来口腔清新喷雾，可是薄荷味太做作了，他思索了一下，目光落到Jake盘子里的奶酪上，他偷偷抹了一小块奶酪吃，然后偷偷摸摸溜进卫生间。 

卫生间所有门都是半开的，除了最里面的那一扇，Tom小心翼翼地走过去，然后轻轻敲门，他手指刚刚用力，门就开了一个缝隙，里面一个人也没有。 他身后传来Jake的声音，Jake躲在了卫生间大门后，他脚步轻快地走向Tom Holland，未等开口，男孩撞过来抱紧他肉乎乎的身体。 

“Leon的经典场景，对不对！ ”

“看来还是看过一点严肃电影，我以为你只看星战。 ”Jake虽然没有高Tom多少，但是仍可以自然地抚摸他的头发。 

“你的电影我也都看了，”Tom说，“这次是真的都看了。 ”

“Good boy，现在问你一个问题，你想接吻吗？ ”

我太想了，我找到告白的时机了。 Tom鼓起勇气，他偷偷用拇指摩挲小指的戒指，坚定地说：“我想接吻，Jake，我喜欢你。 ”

Jake自然知道男孩的行为暗示着什么，他有想过对方到底是想等到什么时候说出纽约之行的目的，他从不主动给男孩台阶下，也不引导他，他清楚男孩的心意，虽然还不确定男孩是不是一时兴起，但他可以确定， 男孩沉溺于自己的魅力中。 Jake不知道的是，自己是否喜欢Tom Holland。 他已经四十岁，前半生可以肆意挥霍青春，谈一次次无疾而终的恋爱也好，和合作同事互相潜规则也罢，他把身体灵魂还是分开看待了。 他订婚只是为了给自己一个理由去过安分守己的生活，无名指套上男孩给他买的指环后，它像一句魔咒，缭乱他的心神。 

Jake轻声笑着，他伸出戴着戒指的那只手，拉起Tom戴戒指的那只手，Jake摸了摸男孩小指的戒指，对方显然有一点尴尬，Jake发现男孩的无名指上纹了一串数字，他扫了一眼就发现是他自己的生日。 六月一号过生日，还真是小朋友。 

Jake握住Tom的手，亲吻了他的眉骨，温热的鼻息喷洒在男孩的眼皮上，Tom想接吻，于是他凑过去含住了Jake的嘴唇。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗修罗场预警❗未婚妻出现❗

他们似乎因为一个亲吻关系更进一步，Tom回到伦敦后每天都会发消息给他，自己吃的东西，自己遛狗，或者打高尔夫，Jake偶尔回复几句话，大多数都是发一个：）的表情，让男孩心里有一点点受伤。

他预约了医生，医生说如果不痛也不着急拔牙，Jake那边牙齿也不是很严重，两个人就都把拔牙的事情搁置了。他在家待了一阵就又蠢蠢欲动，这次没有告诉对方就飞到了纽约去人家家门口。Tom偷偷买了一束小雏菊放进盒子里，还买了一块红丝绒蛋糕，他拎着两杯咖啡在Jake的公寓楼下申请登记，然后他看到自己之上已经有一个人登记来找Jake了，保安认得出Tom Holland，便放他进去了。Jake居住的这栋公寓楼里住了很多名人，他和Ryan Reynolds在同一层是邻居，Tom到Jake那层时，好巧不巧地看到正准备带孩子出门的Blake和Ryan，Ryan见到他有些惊讶，直接说：“你不知道Jake已经和女友同居了吗？”

这也太快了。Tom有些尴尬，Blake推着婴儿车，Tom顺手帮她拦了一下电梯门，他低头看见小姑娘躺在车里用眼睛盯着他看，露出无邪稚嫩的笑容。

Tom说：“抱歉，你丈夫借我用一下，我想和他谈谈。”

Ryan露出一个哭脸目送Blake离开，电梯门一关，他就问：“Jake家门密码你知道吗？”

Tom摇了摇头，但是他去过Jake家了。

Ryan：“你心里是不是在想，你去过Jake家了，好多人都去过，他家里三间卧室又不是用来积灰的。”

“他家门可以指纹可以密码，指纹只有他家里人和这个未婚妻有，小朋友，你要是追他，总得做点儿实际的吧，咖啡蛋糕，你还在拍电影吗？”

Tom说：“我找他有别的事。”

Ryan撇撇嘴，心想这小男孩真是又傻又笨，借口也蹩脚。Tom拎着蛋糕和咖啡走向Jake的房门，他用手按了按门铃，但许是因为手上有冰咖啡洇出的水渍，门铃没有反应。Ryan走过去帮他敲了敲门。隔着防盗门，一个女性的声音传了出来。Ryan帮Tom应门，对方很快就打开门，Tom心想，也许他们也早就认识熟识。

女孩是一个看起来和Tom差不多大的金发碧眼的姑娘，身材火辣，只穿着一件over size的男性衬衫露出一点点热裤边，带着厚重的黑框眼镜，身高大约175cm，Tom心里有些郁闷，他看到Jake也走过来了，穿着粉红色的毛茸茸的GAP卫衣和运动裤。

“你怎么来了？”Jake很惊讶，面色说不出是什么神情。

Ryan吹了个口哨就走了，他还得陪老婆孩子，Tom支支吾吾地说，自己提前来美国，之后会去谈一个新的项目，路过觉得有点无聊，上次欠了Jake一点人情，就买了蛋糕。

Jake不知道他在说什么，只先让他进来换拖鞋，屋子里空调开的很足，他们去客厅，客厅里在用投影放很老的片子，室内一片昏暗，两个人只用一个小桌子摆着一瓶龙舌兰，Tom心想，自己真是破坏气氛。

女孩显然不知道他们的关系，但她认识Tom Holland，两个人互相介绍后，Jake开始拆蛋糕。

“我们在看《公民凯恩》，你会不会觉得很无聊？”Jake说，“她博士论文要研究几部电影，这是其中之一。”

女孩有些害羞地说其实是要看三十部电影和十五部戏剧。

Tom甚至没看过《公民凯恩》，说实话，21世纪了，有多少人会主动去看《公民凯恩》呢？他想，Jake应该会陪着未婚妻看电影看话剧，陪她一起完成作业吧，又像丈夫又像老师又像父亲。

Jake说，看完这部换一个别的吧。女孩翻了一下笔记本，然后问看《谈谈情，跳跳舞》可以吗？

“你的家庭作业里没有这部啊。”Jake扶了扶眼镜框，Tom这才发现两个人是同款眼镜，他说：“Tom你有什么电影想看吗，反正她作业一时半会也不急着完成。”

“《真爱至上》？”Tom说出这部的时候，脑子里却想的都是《断背山》，他觉得自己疯了。

看电影的时候女孩跑去多拿了一只杯子给Tom，桌子上，三杯龙舌兰，两杯咖啡，一个红丝绒蛋糕，投影仪播放着《真爱至上》，Jake突然说，那个小男孩是不是和Tom同岁。

“Thomas？他大概大我五六岁。”Tom的目光落到Jake无名指的戒指上，他看着他的未婚妻拿起一张面巾纸擦眼泪，无名指上的戒指正好一对。


	7. Chapter 7

电影看完后Tom提出请他们吃晚饭，Jake没拒绝，他和Tom裹得严严实实，三个人就出门了。Tom问这样会不会尴尬，Jake说自己有时候也会和Ryan一家出去逛街，没什么奇怪的。他们去了一家墨西哥菜餐厅，因为人多和一对情侣拼了一桌，这种氛围很微妙，他们三个吃东西时，旁边的小情侣有说有笑地玩对方的手指。

Jake突然说：“你之前说要来谈新的项目，为什么你经纪人不跟着你？”

Tom这时候倒撒谎眼睛都不眨一下：“她做阑尾切除手术，要休息一阵子，我自己来了。”

Jake哦了一声，然后没什么话聊，Tom想了想，又说：“导演还没确定，但是剧本是改编《时间回旋》。”

“《时间回旋》！你要演吗！”

“她对科幻小说很感兴趣，你想象一下，她是看《混沌漫步》才认识你的。”Jake说。

Tom说：“还在选角试戏。”

Jake说：“这部当年就想影视化了，但是没成功，项目压了好多年，你还真是运气好，《混沌漫步》也是很多年的项目了。”

“我听说了，Chris Pratt好像当时要出演。”时隔多年，又要换新的年轻的演员来演了。

“你现在看不到剧本，但是故事你大概知道吧。”Jake说，“这个电影可能要拍三部，不过也可能一部，目前就算选角也只是第一部的人物，后面的故事都会变的。”

“你怎么这么清楚？”Tom问。

“书我很多年前就看过了，因为第一本写的非常好，至今还有印象。”Jake没有完全说实话，他参与了这部电影的制片，但不知出于什么原因，他没有和Tom说。他觉得能多次共事的演员少之又少，实属缘分，并不是所有人都能像Matt Damon和Ben Affleck那样幸运，他又怕男孩知道自己参与制片会多想些什么，他知道，Tom喜欢自己时，和自己有关的一切总无法做出正常的反应。

他们在餐厅，Tom去了一趟洗手间，过了一会儿Jake也去了一趟，他们在洗手池相顾无言，只有水流声在耳边响起，门外是餐厅里热闹的谈话声，Jake想说什么，Tom直接走了。他对着镜子独自抚摸嘴唇，因为焦虑，他又开始咬指甲。

事情没有很遥远，但还是让他想起了上一次，也是两年来唯一一次接吻。Jake带着微微笑意走进洗手间，身侧是一排镜子，他在一片片镜子里看到眉眼含笑的自己，那是他发自内心的不用维持的笑意。他站在镜子前，试图从镜子中自己的眼睛里发现一扇通往心房的门，但盯了很久也没有看到除了一张脸外多余的东西。

他看窗外，天色未晚，太阳的光照得空气都是暖暖的，室内的灯光与室外的天光融合在一起，整个空间都是暖黄色的，窗外，天空碧蓝。Jake想起加州的森林，想起航拍的摄像机略过海岸与城市，穿过人流，按照拍摄的技巧和习惯，最后总会落在一个人，一个特写镜头上。

他抬起手看自己无名指的戒指，取下来摩挲戒面的刻下的字母，未婚妻的名字在他的眼前变成一串陌生的字符，在他认识自己想法的那一刻，他讨厌全世界，更讨厌他自己。他贴着墙试图让自己站得笔直，深呼吸，再缓缓吐气。Tom推门而入，他看着男孩背对自己向前走，丝毫没有意识到身后的门后还有一个人。他觉得Tom小心翼翼找自己的样子可爱极了。

Tom站在天色里，他叫Tom的名字。男孩转过身，因为知道这里没有别人，高兴地走过来撞进他的怀里，那一刻爱也许该有千言万语。Tom问起是不是Leon的场景时，Jake觉得他更可爱了，他撒了一个小谎来夸奖Tom，因为他们想要接吻。

晚上回去时Jake留下Tom，他猜男孩本来是想来找自己，所以没有考虑住处的问题，Tom睡在Jake家的客房，Jake和未婚妻自然是睡在一起。夜里，Tom拿了一个口径很深的玻璃杯，把小雏菊插进去放在自己床头柜上，一只手伸在柜子上枕着脸睡着了。

Jake不知什么时候鬼鬼祟祟地摸黑进来，他轻轻坐在Tom的床边，指尖缓缓撩过男孩耳边的小卷毛，轻轻触摸男孩的眉毛，对方许是被痒到微微皱眉，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔了几句Jake的名字。Jake咧嘴轻笑出声，他猜自己可能出现在Tom的梦里，又或者因为别的原因使得男孩会下意识叫自己的名字，他撑着下巴注视了Tom好一会儿，直到窗外渐渐有拂晓的光渗进房间，他才悄悄离开。离开前Jake小心翼翼地把Tom露在外面冰凉的小腿盖上毯子，他自觉像个老父亲。

他不想白白陪睡这一会儿，于是又凑到男孩脸前亲亲他的额头。Jake是绝对不会承认，他想亲Tom的嘴唇，又怕吵醒到他，所以自己用舌头轻轻舔了舔男孩干涸的嘴唇。

他忽然看到男孩枕头下的手表和戒指，出于好奇他拿起来看了看那枚一直戴在男孩左手小指的尾戒，戒指上刻着19801219，他盯了足足有一分钟，才后知后觉地脸红。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《时间回旋》除了当初确实想让帕帕主演之外一切皆我杜撰，女友也并不是法国模特，只是一个工具人。


	8. Chapter 8

Peter去了《时间回旋》的制作组试镜，他分别念了男主和男配的台词，然后又和已经确定的女主演了对手戏，末了就被打发回去等通知。Jake作为制片之一，收到Tom试戏的视频时，导演问他Tom的片酬有没有可能便宜一点。 

“我是说，你们之前合作过两次，你找他拍电影时传闻他可只要了片酬的三分之一。”

Jake心想，是啊，因为他有别的酬劳可以索取。Jake知道这部片子的成本有限，虽然是大制作，但更多都投入在特效和场景布置上，演员自然是要选可以带动票房和流量又有演技的人，但往往导演和制片都希望演员的钱可以省。就像Ryan拍死侍，请了两个一线男演员，酬劳却只是一杯咖啡。Jake推脱不过，只好说会问问Tom怎样想。男一的演员就这样定了下来。

Jake并不喜欢欠人情。他第二次和Tom合作时，对方只要了三分之一的片酬，脚还留下伤痕，Jake已经欠这个男孩太多人情了，他知道对方些许是因为喜欢自己才这样做的，但喜欢这种情绪不应该用来当做自己未来的赌注。他回到家，男孩在和Boo玩球，未婚妻不在家。

“我想和你谈谈。”Jake说，“正好她不在家。”

Tom特别紧张地看着他，他们来到餐厅，Jake先倒了两杯柳橙汁，Tom看着Jake柜子上的一排香蕉牛奶，问他可不可以喝。Jake一瞬间觉得自己和照顾姐姐家的孩子没有区别。

“你要说什么？”

“一件好事和一件坏事。”Jake说，“你想先听哪个？”

“不好的是什么……”

“我还是先说好事吧，”Jake犹豫了一下，觉得这件事还能说出口，“你被《混沌漫步》的导演选中出演男主了。”

“你怎么知道！”男孩甚至没有先感受到喜悦，他抓着Jake的毛衣袖口，大胆假设，小心求证。“Jake你是不是也参与制片了？”

“该死，你怎么这么聪明。”Jake说，“那没有不好的消息了。”

“这是不好的事吗？”Tom笑得眉眼弯弯，“我觉得很荣幸，可以和你一起共事。杰森的演员选好了吗？”

“还没有，其实，我忘了说，导演和其他制片希望我问问你片酬的事情。”

“我还可以有商量的余地吗？”

“你拍过Chaos Walking，观众缘还算可以，没什么负面新闻，主要是亚洲市场好，蜘蛛侠还真是吉祥物啊。”Jake伸手摸了一下Tom卷毛上的一张碎纸屑，说：“虽然你是英国演员，但也是准二线，片酬这件事你要还是坚持市价也是理所应当的，只是我们是想从演员这边省一点钱。”

“你投了百分之多少？”

“这和你无关，”Jake不想男孩知道太多去影响他的判断，“大人事情小孩子少管。”

“Jake你投资了多少？如果你投资过半，我还是按照片酬三分之一出演就可以的，我喜欢和你……合作。”

“你不一定在片场见到我的。”Jake低头抱起来Atticus逗弄，又说，“而且你考虑好，英国演员的待遇很一般，你不和你经纪人还有父母讨论一下吗？就算你不降低片酬，我和其他制片人也可以买的起你的。”

“是呀，您的身价是我二十倍。”

“等导演组联系你的时候你可以坚持自己的看法，反正他们是真的很想选你，没有更好的人选了，这几年你是青少年演员最红之一，你看了剧本，你知道男主男配都不可能让Timothée Chalamet来演吧。”

“你劝我给你浪费钱吗，你好奇怪。”

“这不是浪费钱。如果你降低片酬的话，以后可能片酬的事情也不好和别人商量了。如果这是我的组，没关系，但是你和其他人都不熟，你喜欢让别人欠你人情？”

“好吧好吧好吧好吧好吧——你好烦，我知道了，这是我自己的事，我给经纪人打电话和他商量。”Tom意识到自己的语气有些不耐烦，他抬起头迅速眨了眨那双楚楚可怜的狗狗眼，说：“我只是觉得，我不想给你添麻烦。”

“你没有给我添麻烦。”Jake叹了口气，一物降一物，他对Tom那双眼睛完全没有抵抗力，果然，年轻男孩拥有一双惹人怜爱的眼睛，一切都好说。

“你不要说漏嘴我不让你降低片酬的事，我真的很担心你，你酒品很差。”喝醉后还会倒贴来动手动脚把自己脱得一干二净，真是天赋异禀。

“我不会！”关于Jake的一切，他都守口如瓶，如果他真的有勇气说出去一些心思，也许Jake就知道自己喜欢他的事情了。

“很好，那我再告诉你一件不好的事。”Jake说，“我预约了牙医，下周二你就要和我去拔智齿。早拔早享受，《混沌漫步》一个月后就会开机，你不会想在拍戏的时候肿着脸吧。”

“我和你一起去吗？”Tom有些小高兴，他肯定没想过自己会因为喜欢一个人如此卑微，一起去看病都会欣喜，他问Jake：“如果我们被狗仔拍到怎么办？”

Jake晃了晃手上的戒指说：“你觉得呢？”

男孩眼中刚亮起来的一星光芒一点点暗了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 长痛不如短痛，不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中单身。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗有少量Harry Holland/Harrison Osterfield注意❗

Tom给Harry打电话感情求助。

“你怎么回事，他不是有未婚妻吗？”Harry不知道自家大哥是不是为爱勇当第三者，问道，“你不问问他什么时候结婚，或者，你就不能表白吗？”

“你不了解他，不可能的。”Tom说，“而且我听Ryan说，Jake家防盗门只有他家人和未婚妻才有指纹认证，我只能输入密码。”

Harry缓缓打出一个问号。

“你在他家住吗？”

“对，我最近在他家，我们讨论剧本，哦对，就是之前我说的那个科幻小说——”

“你在他家住，你在他家住，Tom Stupid Holland，他都让你住他家了，你怎么一点表示都没有，他未婚妻住他家吗？”

“没有，可是他说，以前也有朋友会在他家一住住一阵。”

Harry气得想撬开Tom的脑壳，他从来不知道Tom会这样愚笨，他对Tom能不能追到Jake开始怀疑。

“你不能因为别人也住过，就去觉得你自己没有机会表白。”Harry说，“问你一个问题，你是知道网上有人ship你和Harrison的对吧，我如果因为这些事情，或者因为你和Harrison在伦敦一起买了一个房子，我就不去尝试表白，那是我自己的问题。”

**“Harrison和我们是一起玩到大的，这不一样。”Tom心想，而且Harrison傻乎乎的，他很好骗，但是Jake不一样，Jake是老狐狸，Harrison就是一个傻乎乎的小熊宝宝。**

此时，隔着一个房间的Jake正抓着他的袖珍毛绒小熊，一边咬指甲，一边塞着耳机和Maggie视频。

“所以你和我说这些，你是想取消订婚？你不是很喜欢她吗？”

“她很好，”Jake说，“她是我遇到过的所有女孩里最好的了，性格相投，很适合结婚，她也说，她喜欢我。”

Maggie一边给怀里的Dinah顺毛，一边说，“你都带她见妈妈了，而且你对外说订婚了吧。”

“可是我是个花花公子，是个总喜欢和年轻的二十岁的金发碧眼女孩交往的老男人，外界其实都是这么想的对吗？”Jake嘲讽地笑了笑，“我们确实被拍到去挑选婚戒，天啊，我现在的发言很渣男吧？”

“确实挺讨厌的。”Maggie说，“你要不要来我家里和我面对面聊聊，我做蓝莓派给你。”

“不了……我家……”Jake刚准备随便搪塞一个理由过去，手机就收到经纪人的一条消息，告诉他Tom和他还有未婚妻一起去吃饭的事情已经被拍到。Jake恍惚了一下，然后说：“Tom Holland在我家。”

“他在干什么？”

“Maggie，你说如果我隐婚，不被发现的几率是多少？”Jake说，“我不想结婚了，我也不想举办婚礼，我只适合一个人居住，没有人能忍受我的，你看，你问我问题关心我，我却全然不理会，我太没有礼貌了，你总是关心我。”

“你怎么了吗Benjie，要和姐姐聊一聊吗，要不要我去看看你？你是焦虑症又犯了吗？”

“我没事，我在拿着你送我的小熊。”Jake说，“你不要来了，我家里很乱的。”

“我去给你打扫呀，我不带Peter和孩子了，他们今天在家，你不可以拒绝你可爱的姐姐，我再给你带蓝莓派，你要不要今天晚上和我去超市买些东西？”

“要……要蓝莓派。”

Jake结束通话后一头栽进床上，他扭了扭脑袋，头发乱成一团，他抓了抓散乱的头发，举起手看自己无名指上的戒指。

他和未婚妻去Tiffany的时候，对方是有些拒绝的，她觉得进展的太快了。

她问Jake：“你就这么着急结婚吗？”

Jake反问她是不愿意和自己结婚吗，对方很直接地承认了。

“我朋友说你恐婚，你只是享受和二十岁女孩谈恋爱的状态，而不想结婚。”女孩的长相是Jake一贯很喜欢的金发碧眼，聪明伶俐。“我还有学业和工作要忙，虽然和你比还是清闲很多，但是总不想要一个夫妻双方一年只能聚齐三个月的家庭吧。”

Jake笑着问她有什么忙的。

“学术论文，你觉得很枯燥乏味对吧，我觉得也是。我第一次写Donnie Darko的研究论文时把那部电影看了五十遍，那一年，我看到你的脸就反胃。”

“你第一次来我工作室的时候可不是这么说的，”Jake说，“我看过你那篇论文，说实话，你研究的内容远远超过了我的演绎和我的理解。”

“因为我在这方面比你更专业，你擅长演戏，我擅长的就是分析电影。我实习期在你工作室给你做剧本医生和项目策划的时候就觉得你是经验大于专业了。”

Jake一边听她说话，一边低头选戒指，他指着一款对戒问她：“你喜不喜欢这个？”

“还可以。”

Jake说，那我们就定这款吧，你愿意承受舆论和目光，和我在一起吗？女孩伸出手让工作人员测量围度，说暂时愿意。

Maggie去Jake家的时候是Tom Holland开的门，二人见面一时不知道说什么好，Tom接过Maggie拎的东西，Atticus和Boo冲过来扑在她的身上，Jake顶着一头乱糟糟的头发走了出来。

“你来得有点晚了，商场都快关门了。”Jake抱怨道。

“我看你家倒是不乱，你的头发却很乱，你要转型当流浪汉了吗。”

“呃我想起来我有些事，我先出去一下……”Tom很识趣地准备离开，Maggie立即叫住他。

“你不用介意，我今天来送蓝莓派的。”

Jake坐在沙发上，两条腿绞在一起，目光空洞地咬指甲，Maggie很熟练地去料理台准备食物，两只狗狗跟在她身后蹭着腿发出兴奋的叫声，Tom看了看Maggie，又看了看Jake，最后走向Jake。

两个人坐在一张沙发上看电视。

晚饭时三个人围在一起吃Maggie做的食物，Maggie拿出来一瓶伏特加，三个人莫名其妙地就从喝了起来。即使喝了酒，他们也为什么可以聊的话题，如何缓解尴尬，最后只好一起聊聊川普和时事。

吃完饭后Tom主动承担洗盘子的任务，三个人挤在一个料理台，分开两个水龙头洗盘子，更加尴尬了，Jake有些心烦意乱，Maggie突然说：“你记得你和我说过什么吗？”

“什么？”Jake有点点醉，迷茫地眨着眼。

“你说，不结婚也可以当父亲，结婚只是想当丈夫。”

Tom手上的动作微微停顿，他记得Jake也这样和自己说过。

“哦，这件事一会儿去我房间说。”

Maggie笑了笑，她问Jake，这句话也算隐私吗，他不是在很多场合都表明过看法。

“我，我洗盘子就好了。”Tom说。

Jake把刀叉直接甩进盥洗池，面色平静地走开。

Tom低头快速清洗餐具。

Maggie问他：“你没有什么想说的吗，用自己的账号点赞JakeTom的人，Tom Holland？”

**Tom机械地扭过头，Maggie近距离打量这个年轻的英国男孩，他的脸上有小雀斑，眼睛是棕褐色的，头发卷卷的，也不是金发，嘴巴里还像塞了一只青蛙一样，算不上漂亮。可这就是她弟弟喜欢的人。**

**Tom Holland鼓足了勇气，但其实他的牙齿还是在偷偷地发抖，他说：“事情是我干的，我喜欢你弟弟，我想和他在一起。”**


	10. Chapter 10

“我想和他在一起。”

“你当着他的面怎么不说呢？”Maggie回过头看了眼Jake的卧室说，“这么远他听不到的。”

“我，我还没有正式和他说过。”

Maggie神色复杂，事情远不是她想的那样了，她以为弟弟是在烦恼怎么和这个男孩出柜，现在变成烦恼这个男孩喜不喜欢他了。她不知道Jake心如明镜，早就知道Tom对自己的心思，Tom的眼神是藏不住的，更何况Jake还发现了更多的细节。

“你不和我弟弟说，是怕他不答应，以后连朋友都做不成吗？”

“不是。”

“那为什么，喜欢Jake的人有很多，但是他很少会遇到一个让他心烦意乱到给我打电话却不说原因的人。”

“我们其实在很久之前第一次合作的时候就发生了关系。”Tom对Jake的姐姐很尊敬，他抬眼小心翼翼地注视她，然后见她没什么不悦，继续说道：“那时候如果可以在一起，早就在一起了，Jake不喜欢我，或者说，他没有想和我谈恋爱交往的意思。”

Jake在自己房间里自然听不见外面的人在说什么，他有些后悔，后悔自己把事情搞砸了，他打开手机调出厨房的摄像，插上耳机偷听两个人的对话。

“他不是一个适合恋爱的人，但他可以当一个好的丈夫。”Maggie刚想讲弟弟小时候的事情，未说出口就鼻尖泛酸。

“小时候我们学校会有烹饪课，他会把做的小点心带回家给家里人吃，Jake很小的时候就主动给家里人做饭，我们家很多东西都是他跟着父亲学去维修，他会做木工，你也许听说过。他甚至会给家里的家政工准备一份饭，他在小时候就和我说，他以后想做一个照顾妻子和孩子的好男人。他想成为一个能拍好戏，又能当好丈夫好父亲的人。”

Tom从来都不知道Jake会有这样柔软的一面，在他印象里，Jake是拥有厚重而精彩的灵魂的人，他站在很高的位置上，受人瞩目，却一直孤独。他和Jake相差的年龄太大了，在Jake年轻时，他小学都没毕业。他只知道Jake的现在，却不知道他过去是什么样的人。

“他后来因为许多事，至今没有成家，他有一次和我说，他觉得自己离小时候的梦想越来越远了，甚至不想实现。”Maggie说，“你知道一个要强较真的人，突然放弃一直执着的目标，是因为什么吗？因为恐惧。”

Jake恐惧自己变老，恐惧自己孤身一人，恐惧自己要去迎合时代的浪潮，恐惧自己被新鲜而陌生的事物包围。他恐惧自己既做不成一个好的演员，也做不成一个好的丈夫和父亲。所以后来他说，算了吧，不结婚也可以当一个父亲，结婚只是当一个丈夫。后来他又说，如果只是喜欢打炮，只是性上契合，不用结婚也可以，不用交往也可以，没有必要为了给性一个名正言顺的理由去谈恋爱。

没有人知道是什么改变了Jake，但Jake总会和姐姐说：我还是你心中的那个我。

Jake第一次见到Tom的时候，天是下雨的。空气闷热阴湿，让人心情沉重得喘不过气来。男孩神清气爽的样子让周围的空气都变得甘甜，一阵风吹过来，他迅速抓住了菜单，眉眼里喜悦的神情，对着一面之缘的人说：快看，我做到了，你看到了吧？

Jake觉得男孩的样子像极了过去的自己。Tom是活泼的，他同样执着，同样愿意为了梦想不惜付出一切，二十岁出头的Tom Holland就像当年二十几岁的Jake Gyllenhaal，在拍电影，也在谈恋爱，也在和好朋友一起玩耍。Jake起初是想和男孩保持距离的，他看着男孩就像照着镜子并且看到过去的一点一滴，他已经快四十岁，甚至可以做男孩的父亲。

但许是彼此都对对方有意，他们很快就纠缠在一起，镜头前几乎要山盟海誓，床上却对爱只字不提。

“他恐惧的事情更多了一些，他怕他负面的部分影响到你，他怕他钻牛角尖不撞南墙不回头的性格影响着你也像他一样，但幸好你不是。”Maggie想，这男孩总算不是一个为了拍戏节食迅速瘦得脱相的人。

“Jake恐惧我？”Tom有些惊讶。

“他希望你前途无量，有一个光明美好的未来。如果他的性格影响到你，他会觉得他把你破坏掉了，至于出柜，你的前程就毁了。”

Jake听不下去了，他摘掉耳机，缩进被子里，抓着小熊。Boo哒哒哒地跑上来钻进被窝里，用舌头舔他的脸颊，湿漉漉的，冰凉的口水里融进一滴温热的眼泪。

他想，如果Tom知道自己的过去，他就会发现现在自己有多糟糕和虚伪。

过了许久，Tom敲门轻手轻脚地走进来，Jake在被窝擦了擦脸上的水渍，掀开被子看他。 Jake的眼睛红红的，因为一直闷在被子里，额头前的头发湿漉漉的黏在皮肤上，嘴唇也咬得发红，下唇的下方还留着浅浅的牙印。

Tom跪在他旁边，面对面地看着Jake，两个人都不说话，Tom凑过去亲吻他的脸颊，用舌头舔了舔他的眼角，轻声说：“是咸咸的。”

“你好讨厌……”

“我是个没有眼力，喜欢当电灯泡，不懂得把握时机，说话心直口快，藏不住心事的人，我的缺点特别多。”Tom突然抓住Jake的手，强行十指交扣，然后说，“我小时候缺点更多，欺负弟弟，自卑，因为阅读障碍受过校园暴力转过学，我遇事不决，我喜欢你却一直不敢直说，也不敢光明正大的追求你。”

Jake感受着男孩温热干燥的掌心，他侧了侧身子，拉扯男孩的手掌，把男孩带到床上来。

“谢谢你不敢光明正大，只是点赞了JakeTom的消息。”

“Jackie……不要打击我了。”

“我不打击你，明天带你和姐姐去唐人街吃小饺子🥟。”

Tom得寸进尺地又凑过去和他接吻，两个人发出口水声和哼声。

“我也很糟糕，有很多缺点，我一直觉得，是我自己不够好，所以你才不会喜欢我。”Tom握紧他的手，鼓足了勇气说，“但其实，其实你是不是也觉得……你自己不够好？所以是不是才……明知道我喜欢你，你也有点喜欢我，所以你才——唔唔！”

Jake用另一只手捂住Tom的嘴，脸颊渐渐浮上一层粉红，他撑着上半身一脸生气的表情，一字一句说：“你还真是聪明，你这么懂我，你怎么不知道我很容易害羞，害怕被戳穿心事？我知道了，你不许再说。”

Tom看着Jake碧蓝的眼睛，他在Jake的眼睛里看到了一个充满爱意与仰慕，却又计划得逞的自己。Jake的脸涨得通红，没有那么多毛茸茸的胡子，他嘴角的痣让他的猫猫嘴看起来格外性感。Tom伸舌头舔了Jake的手掌心，Jake没有松手，他便在Jake的手心里打圈舔。他在Jake的手心舔了三个字母。Jake疑惑地抽开手，在男孩的脸颊上擦了擦口水。

I，L，U。

“I love you？”Jake刚说出口，就知道自己中招了。Tom狡黠地笑，看着Jake的脸变得更红，伸手去摸他嘴角的痣。

“你再这样，我就要收你住宿费了。你知道这栋公寓楼的地价有多高吗？”

男孩松开他们十指相扣的手，取下来小指上的那枚戒指，他翻转了戒面，让刻着数字的地方冲着Jake，他说：“我在给你补戒指的时候特意挑了一个和你的男戒看起来很搭的戒指，也是Tiffany的，伦敦的物价比纽约还要高。你看，这个够吗？”

Jake拿起戒指，装作很感动地样子，捂着嘴流下眼泪，然后他把自己无名指上的戒指取下来，五指分开凑到Tom的眼前，这回轮到男孩脸红了，他看到Jake在指缝纹了一串数字，19960601。

“还不够。”


	11. 番外一：拔牙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗恶趣味/人物性格ooc❗

Jake和Tom双双躺下，被牙医扒开嘴拔牙。 

“等一下，医生。”Tom爬起来漱了漱口，然后看着闭着眼脸肿了一块的Jake说，“你的脸现在肿得真的像一个毛绒小熊。”Jake睁开眼白了男孩一眼，然后视线慢慢回归到牙医的脸上，牙医被他注视的有一点点心猿意马，下手重了一下，Jake吃痛地哼了一声，继续闭上眼睛。

两个人拔完牙后都肿着脸，牙医归还他们的牙留作纪念，Tom抢过来Jake的那颗牙丢进自己背包里，即使两个人已经确认交往，捅破了那层窗户纸，Jake也还是有些放不下戒备心，总是先下意识保护自己不被触及隐私底线，再后知后觉地敞开自己。就比如，Jake的牙被抢走后，他先是生气地抓着男孩的手臂，指尖划出几道红痕，然后才慢慢松开手，小声说要交换。

“你中午想吃什么？”

“医生说了48小时内不能吃刺激的食物，现在我们直接去医院的餐厅买一点流食，一会儿我经纪人会开车接我们。”他们两个人的嘴里还塞着止血的棉花，看起来可怜兮兮的，Jake连说话时嘴里都有一股血腥味。两个人去餐厅转了一圈，最后一人一份燕麦牛奶粥，又买了冰咖啡。餐厅里面的人并不多，工作日时间来医院的人也相对少了些。

虽然Tom已经不再扮演蜘蛛侠，但他还是Peter Tingle觉得现在是向Jake求婚的最好时机。人少，不会有狗仔偷拍，他们心意相通，还一起来看病，Jake刚拔完牙内心脆弱，此时求婚，对方一定会感动地流下泪水说Tom我愿意。

他早就偷偷准备了他们的婚戒，跑了三家店，定了两款不同的戒指，没有刻字，这样就不容易被媒体发现。

他拿出一个精致的小盒子，然后说：“我有一件很重要的事要对你说。”

Jake看着那个小盒子紧张得不敢呼吸，他下意识绞紧手指。然后他看着Tom从盒子里拿出一副无线耳机，有些失望地呼了口气。

“你想说什么？”Jake问。

“你之前说过的话你会都记得清清楚楚吗？”

“那要看什么情况，什么意思？”

“过去的两年零六个月里，你和我说过的每一句话我都记得，我对你说过什么我也记得，我突然觉得自己是一个记忆力很好的人，”Tom说，“你说我太幼稚了，喜欢关注一些小孩子才关注的东西对吧？”

“我说过吗？我现在觉得你是成年人了。”Jake心不在焉，看都不看对方一眼，说道，“只有成年人说话才拐弯抹角的。”

Tom突然从口袋里掏出戒指的盒子，动作太快险些掉进碗里，他捏紧盒子，打开把戒指给Jake看。

“你是批发戒指还是珠宝设计师？你怎么和我以前一样。”Jake有些脸红，他揉了揉眼睛。

“之前的那个并不是求婚，只是房租，我想和你结婚。”

“为了美国国籍？”

“对，还为了能和你睡在你的床上，只有我可以和你一起睡。”

“你信基督教，知道结婚前不同房要禁欲的吧。”Jake说。

Tom可怜兮兮地看着年长他十几岁的男人，他不知道Jake的无名指上戴过几次戒指，但是他确信，他们不会分开，他们会在无名指的指根留下一生的痕迹，或者保守一点想，Tom确信自己会爱Jake五十年，那已经是半个世纪的光阴了，男孩也算足够长情。

“不做爱只接吻可以吗？”

“你就没有什么更严肃认真的求婚言论吗……你还真是没经验啊。”

“我，我不需要经验，我只想和你一个人结婚。”

Jake看着他面前的一对并不搭的戒指，以及拿着戒指一脸紧张的男孩，他恍惚想起来很久以前的宣传期，Tom在媒体面前直言两个人已经结婚，那时候说得极为自然，现在却磕磕巴巴，把气氛也弄得紧张起来。

“既然如此，你也说过我是你的丈夫，那我只好勉为其难地同意娶你了。”

END


	12. 前传：智齿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019年7月25日，18:00昏睡后做的梦。  
某日记录这个梦，在LOFTER的评论里得到了灵感。  
“沒關係，一個人好像會有四顆智齒，還有三個marriage 的機會！有可能是24歲、25歲、26歲逐年成長漸漸懂愛的男孩喔，喜歡此文 ，比愛心。”

Jake预约了牙医，他长了一颗智齿。 

起初，他以为自己只是口腔溃疡，所以牙床有一点点出血疼痛。他忍耐着这种痛感足足两年，每当他焦虑的时候，他就会去舔那个让自己痛的牙齿和周围的牙龈，有时候他会更残忍一点，用牙签去扎那里。

他给这颗牙齿起了名字，叫marriage，虽然他仍旧是个单身汉。他从未想过这颗牙是突然长出来的，他以为这颗牙齿陪伴了自己很多年，他小时候矫正过牙齿，戴了好几年的牙套，那时候口腔里经常会磨破皮，所以他习惯并享受口腔溃疡带来的痛感。因为牙套，他害羞而不敢和别人接吻，在他初吻前，他常常会盯着法式湿吻的场面抿唇咽口水。

Jake并不是很擅长接吻，他总蓄胡子，因为自己毛茸茸的脸，对方不能很好地享受接吻，所以他自己也不太清楚是技术不行还是胡子太扎。

Tom Holland发现了他的智齿。

起初，年轻的男孩发现对方总会躲避自己试图伸进去的舌头，充满戒备地捏着自己的脸颊。后来在一天夜里，他偷偷溜进前辈的房间，在他用手指玩弄前辈的嘴（上面的）时，他发现前辈长了一颗智齿。

他直说了出来，“你长了一颗智齿。”

那阵子Jake跑宣传期忙得不可开交，因为焦虑或者是什么别的原因，他牙痛严重了，那颗牙齿周围的皮肉开始发炎，影响他的饮食和睡眠，可他没时间顾及这颗牙齿。恰如它的名字，Jake觉得自己大抵是个忙于工作而冷漠的人，婚姻出了问题，他却放任，并且享受婚姻的存在带给他的痛与酸楚，忍耐，因痛而产生快感，主动在痛处扎针撒盐。不放手，不治疗，不痊愈，持久的痛着。

他许久不与别人接吻，这一两年他拍戏也好生活也罢，一次需要接吻的场合也没有。直到他和英国23岁男演员擦出一星火花。男孩不太会接吻，他的情史一如他入行的经历一样少得可怜，两个半斤八两的人凑在一起，不知道是谁先传染给对方接吻饥渴的病症，每天都要亲吻十多次。

Jake口腔里的痛处被Tom触碰过三次了。

第一次是杀青后的聚餐，醉醺醺的男孩倒贴着Jake接吻，那天大家都心情愉悦如释负重，Jake便让小孩子来亲自己。Tom得寸进尺地把舌头伸进去，交融，舔弄，舌尖戳到了那颗智齿。Jake吃痛地喘了一声，推开了他。

第二次是韩国宣传期的夜晚，他们将要结束这次环球旅行，跟随同来的人都出去购物，只有Jake和Tom留在了宾馆里。Jake在和另一个Tom FaceTime——Sea wall/A life的另一个主演，Tom Sturridge。男孩来找他下飞行棋，他们经常在晚上一起下飞行棋，然后玩交换唾液和进入身体的游戏。Jake没有接受这次邀请，但也结束了通话，他想和男孩说些关于他们二人关系的事，他还没有开口，男孩就红着眼睛吻了上来。

他是聪明的，他们知道这段感情不会长久，因此当Tom失控地又一次戳到Jake的智齿时，Jake直接摊牌，夏天结束了。

他不允许Tom去触碰他的痛处，去试图接触他的婚姻。

第三次，在男孩公布恋情后。当红男演员和青梅竹马一起去看演唱会，星空下，草地上，情侣项链，所有描述美好青春的词汇充斥着与恋情有关的消息里。

Jake和Tom Sturridge在纽约，对方刷到这个消息时Jake正在弹钢琴，他们一带而过这个无关紧要的话题，毕竟别人的恋情与自己无关。但在Tom Sturridge穿过剧院里的一排排椅子，伸手抚摸它们时，Jake下意识地弹了一首《梦中的婚礼》。

第三次接吻是在梦里。男孩亲到他的智齿，却一点都不痛，Jake神情恍惚，问了一句，你怎么在这里？

问题不必回答，Tom摸了摸Jake手腕上的手链，他不知道这条手链对方究竟戴了多久，他不知道Jake太多故事，而自己却像一摊雨后浅洼里的积水，一眼就望到了尽头。

“智齿如果不拔会影响生活的。”这是Jake睡醒前听到的最后一句话。

他需要念大段的台词，直到九月，因此他预约了一名牙医，决定拔掉智齿。医生是一名刚三十出头的年轻人，却有丰富的经验和良好的口碑，不到半小时就把智齿拔了下来。

“可能会肿三天，每天都要冰敷，然后注意饮食和休息，如果很痛，就吃布洛芬。”

Jake拿着自己的牙，他把它装进一个天鹅绒蓝色的迷你束口袋里，趁人不注意偷偷埋进公寓楼下的一块草坪。

夏天结束，落叶覆在青草上，Jake用落叶堆积成一个小小的坟墓，他的marriage死掉了，过了今夜，穿堂风一吹，他就无法找到埋在哪里。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在重新审视这个故事，写得很青涩，可能也因为是梦境记录，因此浅白地去描述梦里大概发生了什么事，他们的故事省略了相爱的过程，直接结束了。希望能够在搞色情文学之余，多写一些毛毛和他的男朋友（们）的日常故事。


	13. 番外二：仗势欺人的驯服法则

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
Jake与前任有两个孩子，抚养权归属女方，Jake定期看望。大女儿叫Lily，小儿子叫Jack。  
❗有Peter Parker/Quentin Beck角色扮演❗

Tom是性欲旺盛到可以不脱裤子拉下裤链就做爱的雄性生物，他****非法律名义的伴侣****为此苦不堪言。Jake已经不是二十几岁的小年轻，对于性生活少了一些迫切的欲望，取而代之的是体验极致享受。这表明当Tom想玩spank时，Jake说“不要”，不是欲拒还迎而是真的嫌麻烦。Tom喜欢后入，因为经过实践这个姿势Jake更容易高潮且插入更深，有时候甚至会搞到失禁。

某个被搞到限制射精的夜晚后，Jake醒来后心烦意乱。他看着身旁搂着自己的罪魁祸首还硬着老二直挺挺地戳自己，而这个人昨天还在恬不知耻地叫自己daddy以下犯上。Jake从床上爬起来，告诉Tom自己要去买早餐，然后他收拾行李跑路了。Tom醒来时家里没有早餐，没有Jake，半开的衣帽间里Jake的跑步用具全消失不见，刚晾晒熨烫平整的衣服也一并消失，共用的充电宝也没有踪影，Jake的手机也无人接听。如果不是Jake买的瑜伽垫还躺在客厅，他们共同养的狗狗们还窝在沙发上——Tom会以为自己还在梦里，身边没有Jake。

Jake一张字条都没留，离家出走始于一时兴起，带了足够充分的行李，开着Tom的车决定自驾游，他拿走了Sam送给Tom的恋爱准则手册，里面写了很多求爱旅行圣地，还有餐厅推荐。事实上，Jake先去的是商场。他买了一双新跑鞋和一件Polo衫，顺便给Tom也买了一件。路过一件商店里可以打印照片和T恤，Jake洗了几张自己摆拍的美食照片，然后心情大好地印了一件I F**k Tom Holland的T恤穿在身上。

Jake看了看恋爱约会指南，果然里面有电影院和博物馆，想来文艺青年都会选择这种地方作为圣地，他把车开到牛津街，百无聊赖地在大英博物馆里逛了一圈，给孩子们买了点纪念明信片寄过去，他还给他偏心过分的好姐妹Ryan寄了一张，唯独没有给Tom写明信片。Jake从博物馆出来到停车的地方发现自己被开了罚单，Tom很快就会知道他在哪儿了，果然，Tom发了消息给他。

“你在哪里？去博物馆了吗？”

“Jake你怎么了？为什么电话不接短信也不回？”

“开车注意安全，不要疲劳驾驶，想买什么东西记得刷我的卡，有的东西会打折，记得给孩子们买点纪念品。”

Jake没回，他此刻脑子里想的是，幸好没有被粉丝发现他穿着I f**k Tom Holland的T恤开着Tom的车出来瞎逛。不得不承认，Tom最后那条消息动摇了Jake，他想现在回家和爱人接吻。

Tom期待能看到对方正在输入的提示，但是Jake没有一点回应，他开始思索自己最近哪里惹他不高兴了，想了最近一周的事情都没发现什么不妥，并且他向Harry求助后也没有提示。Tom该去遛狗了，他匆忙涂了层防晒，换了双忘记洗的跑鞋就出了门，路上他觉得自己要被太阳晒化了，Tessa感受到了主人的焦虑，温顺地扯着他到一个露天咖啡厅休息。Tom打开ins，铺天盖地的是各种粉丝被临幸合影签名的动态，而Jake竟然喜欢了好多动态。

Tom打电话给Jake，对方下意识接听后没有说话，两个人在听筒里沉默了一分钟，最后Tom问他自己是哪里做错了所以用这种方式来惩罚他。Jake避而不谈，他的声音听起来完全不像在生气，他只是说，想一个人出去玩，他想换一些长跑的路线了。

Jake说的没错，他确实在外面不同的地方跑了三天，他把Sam推荐的伦敦大大小小的地方都逛了一遍，而这三天，Tom深夜寂寞发ins独自喝酒，玩飞行棋，遛狗，第四天，Jake主动打电话，前妻送孩子来英国，让Tom带着Lily和Jack去吃饭。

所谓小别胜新婚，四天未见，Tom感觉Jake瘦了一大圈，他穿着那件I f**k Tom Holland的T恤坐在靠窗户的位置，Tom的车有一点点脏兮兮，停在门外。Tom抱着Lily牵着Jack走进餐厅，Lily从Tom怀里跳下来搂着Jake的脖子亲了亲他，被亲的老父亲瞬间红着脸看Tom，随即又撇开视线，他拉过来Jack，同样接受了儿子的吻。Lily从口袋里拿出来Jake寄给她的明信片向Jake讨礼物，Jake从一个牛皮纸袋里拿出来两个包装过的礼品盒，孩子们晃了晃盒子，里面发出了沉闷的响声，拆开后是两盒乐高积木。

“给Tom叔叔的礼物呢？”

Jake抱着女儿颠了颠，他直接说：“他没有礼物呀。”

“可是Tom叔叔每次都给你带礼物。”

“好吧，我给他准备礼物了，但是我放在车里了，晚上我会送给他。”

Jake并不是没有给Tom准备礼物，他给Tom买了同款T恤，买了一瓶他说要停产的最喜欢的香水，他走的时候顺走了Tom的香水，这三天里他把Tom的香味喷在酒店的床被上怀抱入眠。自然，这几天Tom用的都是Jake代言的CK。

在吃饭的时候Jake给孩子们讲一些有趣的小事情，并询问了他们的近况，期间他偶尔分给Tom一点西蓝花看着他吞掉，但却没有提起他这几天过得怎么样，其实也不必问，Tom这三天发的动态快有他一年的多了。 

Lily和Jack一人捧着一大杯冰镇可乐，吃着儿童套餐里面的炸鸡和小披萨，看着两个成年人满盘绿色的健康餐，小女儿忍不住多嘴问Jake：“以前每次吃饭你都会给Tom叔叔点炸鸡和薯条，但是这次没有。”相反的，Jake不太希望孩子喝太多碳酸饮料，他总是控制他们垃圾食品的剂量，Tom本性难移，喜欢吃的东西他没法阻止，但是他会让Tom吃一些他不太愿意吃的东西。 

Tom看了看眼前寡淡的水煮鸡胸肉和蔬菜沙拉，几日焦虑下他几乎没怎么吃东西，以前Jake会给他做这种健康餐，因为他最拿手。Tom在旁边帮他清洗蔬菜，他们在花园里种了一小块园地，Jake切小番茄的时候手指会沾上汁水，这时候他会把手指伸到Tom和Atticus旁边，看他俩谁先舔，当然，Jake的本意也不是和狗调情，偶尔Tom被抢了先，他还要亲亲这个和狗也要锱铢必较的大男孩。

现在Tom低头乖乖吃了他最不喜欢的秋葵和西蓝花。Jake说Tom最近要控制饮食，他猜这几天Tom肯定只吃外卖垃圾食品，当然Jake这么说的时候也在观察Tom的眼色，他不想玩火自焚行为过分，Tom没什么不高兴的表情，但是他散发着情绪低落的信号。于是，在四双腿交织，被桌布覆盖一半的餐桌下，Jake不动声色地脱下一只鞋，凭感觉去蹭Tom的大腿——Tom瞬间抬眼看了Jake，被注视的中年父亲单手撑着脸喝柠檬水，杯子遮住他一半的表情，但Jake向前移动了位置，这样他就可以用脚尖轻轻触摸Tom的下腹和两腿之间。

Tom抓住了Jake的脚。Jake没有惊讶，这是他想要的结果，他握着Jake的足踝，在他的脚掌下轻轻画圈，他知道Jake撑不住这个刺激，Tom也没有捏住他的脚不放他走，所以Jake很快就又把脚抽出来了。

“我先离开一下，有事要和你们的爸爸说，如果想要续杯可乐，不要自己跑过去，按这个铃就可以了。”Tom叼着一小块鸡胸肉站起身，拉起来对面的Jake向洗手间走去。Jake没想过Tom会在这里做点什么，他以为这样的事不会发生，毕竟还算公众人物，他们谁都不想被拍到桃色新闻，何况带着孩子。

Tom把他带到了残疾人专用的卫生间，那里有一面镜子和一个工作台，Tom锁上门背对着Jake先解决了一次生理问题，Jake在听着细细的水流声时紧张地咬嘴唇，直到他听见Tom小声但不容拒绝的命令。

“把牛仔裤脱下来，叠好放在旁边的桌子上。”

“Tom——”Jake下意识想说些什么，但他没有理由，是他刚才恬不知耻地学着没有性生活的女人饥渴的样子，用脚去勾引男人的生殖器的。

“你想穿着这件衣服，在镜子面前被我操，对吗。”Tom从口袋拿出一包湿巾，抽了一张清理了自己的性器，他一边擦一边说，“我突然猜测，你离开我的时候不说原因，穿着这件衣服和别人在一起，你被操了吗？”

“你有病，你不知道我为什么突然走对吗？”Jake顿时气得面红耳赤，但他看见Tom已经勃起的性器时，下意识自己也有了感觉，好像这是一个指令一样，他不自觉地缩了缩后面。

“我不想做爱的时候你还不放过我。”

说话的声音越来越小，Tom听得一清二楚，他不知道该怎么回复，最后只是背过去说Sorry，他没有现在就操Jake的意思了，他觉得Jake现在在生气，他没有理由在听了刚才的话还性骚扰他。与此同时，他没有意识到自己已经小声说出心声。

性骚扰？Jake还没有辨别Tom的意思，对方就背对着他撸了起来，Tom不再出声，只是喘息，Jake尴尬地站在原地，他的耳朵里充斥着Tom的喘息声，鼻腔里充盈着他的香味，脑子里想的却是Tom在这里操他，可能在马桶盖背入，也可能被按在在门板上操，也可能在桌子上被操，甚至给Tom口交，但他的后穴里却没有含着Tom的性器，连个跳蛋也没有。这时候，Jake突然意识到，自己出去的三天时间里，喷着Tom的香水像筑巢一样才能勉强入眠，每天晚上自慰时都在犹豫要不要用后面，见到Tom会情不自禁去调情，都是有原因的。

Jake不能没有性，没有性生活，他需要Tom的怀抱和亲吻，他需要做爱，但是只需要和Tom做爱。

Jake犹豫了两分钟也没有什么反应，他觉得自己现在也许可以道歉，也许可以从背后拥抱他，但是他什么也没有做，他等到Tom射完转过身时，用湿巾帮他擦手，他在擦拭Tom手上的精液时，好几次都想含住手指舔Tom的精液，但现在的气氛显然不行，Jake越想越难过，他把现在的情况归罪于Tom刚才的话。

明明刚开始谈恋爱交往时，Tom从来不会说那样的话，即使他知道Jake以前确实和某个男人发生过性行为，但他装作不知道一样从来没有提过，上床的时候也不会问“我和他谁更让你舒服”这种幼稚扫兴的话题。但是现在，明明Jake已经和他说过他们会永远在一起，他们甚至还把房间布置成过婚房，Tom却开始说一些毫无由来的话。 

Jake本身就很害羞，有时候Tom会突发奇想和他玩强奸play，Jake被绑在椅子上被迫听爱人说一些下流的话时，甚至会羞耻到哭出来，Tom拍下来的性爱过程，他从来不会去看。

因为害羞，因为是Tom先说了攻击性的话，因为是Tom先做爱做得太凶了，Jake绝对不会道歉示弱的。他们就这样走出洗手间，走回去的路上，Jake脑子里一边想着“好想和Tom接吻啊，或者给他口交也可以，我想做爱”，一边想着“他总这么自私不考虑我的感受，这次不会轻易原谅他了，如果他再这样，我就如他所愿和别人去睡”，与此同时脑子里还有一个调剂中和的声音：“你说的这是什么话，这样做对彼此有什么好处？用别的方法去告诉他啊”。

回到餐桌，两个孩子盯着他们上下打量，Jake凑到孩子旁边搂住他们，Lily看了看Tom，她在他的脸上找不到任何他和爸爸做爱的证据，经过观察，Tom做爱之后脸会比Jake还要红，因此孩子们也搞不清楚他们谁在扮演妈妈的角色。

“晚上要来住吗？”Tom问。

Jake刚想开口阻止，Lily抢先一步说：“还有一些作业在家里没有写完，下次再去吧，今天我们住妈妈的房子。”

他们吃完饭后送孩子回家，返程的路上Tom坐在副驾驶上一言不发玩魔方，Jake打开了音乐播放器，率先打破了沉默。

“你明天早餐想吃什么，午餐呢？”Jake问他。

“早餐吃燕麦粥，午餐吃外卖，不用你去买了。”Tom看了Jake一眼，尽量控制自己的语气说，“我不想再一觉醒来发现你走了。”

“你的语气好像在和我吵架。”

“我没有这个意思，我已经控制过语气了，我只是就事论事而已。”Tom完全没有意识到自己的语调在升高，他说，“是我的错，我不该在餐厅对你说过分的话，我也不该随便发情，不顾及你的感受做爱。”

Jake气到把刹车踩成油门，两个人在家门口急刹车，Tom后脑勺狠狠撞在座椅上，Jake锁死了车门，解开安全带后动作迅速地爬上Tom的座位，他后调了座椅，这样他可以坐在Tom的腿上和他接吻。Jake一边和Tom接吻一边脱Tom的裤子，他胡乱摸到了一瓶润滑剂，却找不到安全套在哪里，Tom被他亲吻得渐渐产生性欲，他把手伸进Jake的T恤里摸他的乳头，Jake一边喘息着一边问他，可不可以不带套直接操自己。

“你会发烧的。”Tom立刻拒绝，Jake每次一被内射就会发烧肚子痛，因此他们体验过后就再也不会不带套做爱。

“我现在就想要你操我。”

“Darling我们走几步就可以回卧室了。”Tom对Jake此刻的反应既觉得可爱热辣，又有些想惩罚他。Jake草草地给自己扩张后，提胯扶着Tom的性器就要塞进后穴里。

“我不管，你现在就要进来。”

“你想含着东西回家，然后再让我戴套操你，是吗？”Tom握着自己的性器，在Jake湿润的穴口浅浅抽插。

“你今天为什么这么饥渴，Jake？”Tom戏谑着把自己的皮带抽出来反绑住Jake的双手，对方没有拒绝，但是Tom还是随意地绑了一个结，Jake只要动一动就立刻会松开。Tom从收纳箱里摸出来一个小号的按摩棒，那是他们第一次做爱时用来给Jake适应和扩张用的，他用润滑剂涂满柱身，开启了震动模式后没等Jake反应过来就直接插了进去。

“你夹着它先回家，我把车停回车库后会去卧室找你，如果你含不住这根按摩棒，我今天就不会操你，只用这根按摩棒操你，然后让你含着它睡觉。”

Jake刚想开口拒绝，Tom便笑眯眯地打断他的话：“你现在可以拒绝，我不想让你不开心，所以，如果你拒绝，我会尊重你的想法，今天就不用做爱了。”

Jake想做爱，但是含着这根小型号的牙签回家不掉出来太难了，他以前就是因为含不住才不再用这根按摩棒。他咬着嘴唇缩紧后穴，被润滑剂涂湿的柱身却总有要掉出来的意思。

“如果掉出来后你又把他塞回去，也可以，皮带的结我打得很松，你只要在我回来之前保持原样就可以。”Tom说，“如果做不到，今天也不会做爱。”

Jake被Tom请着赶出车里，他等Jake走进家里的大门，夹着腿帮Tom推开门，可怜的Jake连刷门卡都做不到，Tom缓缓行驶进花园，路过Jake的时候吹着口哨调侃他，然后晃着按摩棒的无线遥控器，在他面前一边烧胎，一边加大按摩棒震动的频率。

“Tom我要讨厌你了……”

“是吗？那你喜欢现在塞着的小茄子吗？”

Jake觉得自己的呼吸粘稠得像一块泡在枫糖里的泡芙，从里到外都有黏糊糊的东西纠缠着他。他有气无力地瞪了眼远处的双闪灯，但手腕稍微一动，皮带就松了一点。最后，Jake只好缓慢地神情颓废着侧身趴在了地上。

Tom来到家门口时看到的是一个色情又可怜的Jake，他贴着大理石台阶小声啜泣，口中含糊不清地骂着始作俑者，Tom见这样子瞬间心软内疚起来，他搂起来Jake抱在怀里，Jake的脸颊和发丝都有点灰扑扑的，睫毛上似乎也沾染了灰尘，Jake翕动着眼睫睁开眼看他，因为眼睛里进了灰尘下意识闭紧眼睛流泪。

Jake一边流泪，一边用可怜兮兮的哭腔叫Tom的名字，他闭着眼不肯睁开，直到Tom吻住他的嘴唇尽量安抚他的情绪，然后一点点地让Jake睁开眼，温柔地对着他的眼睛呼出温暖的气息。

“你为什么不开门？”Tom一边问一边啃Jake的嘴唇，Jake试图挣开皮带抱住Tom，Tom却只是笑着问他要拥抱还是想做爱。

“Jesus！你像个阳痿不断给自己找借口因为不想做爱的老男人！”

Tom对此激将法的回应是一阵闷笑，这个“不想做爱的老男人”的笑声听起来都充满了少年感。Jake被男孩折腾得没辙了，他软硬兼施都没有什么用，便渐渐冷下一张脸，直言：“我要你现在立刻把我抱回去，用你蜘蛛侠的超能力，否则我就立刻去找你弟弟做爱。”Jake做得出来，况且，用Jake曾经调侃过的话说，谁不想和Harry这个憨憨的居家男做爱呢？

Tom帮Jake解开皮带，然后抱起来毛茸茸微胖的男人，学Peter Parker的声音说：“Mr. Beck！”

就这样他们进了屋子，三只狗狗们瞬间缠上来，Tom抱着Jake吹了个口哨，对着要扑胸的Atticus说：“No darling今天你们daddy的胸只能我可以玩。”该死的Tom，Jake低声骂道，他没脸见孩子们了。

Tom抱着Jake确实有一点点吃力，他们的楼梯台阶太高了，楼梯宽度又过于狭窄，于是索性在一楼的一间客房去做。Tessa不愧是小人精，乖巧地帮两个人打开房门，扑到床上还帮忙掀开被子。

床单是浅蓝色的，Tom把Jake按在床上，年长者感受到一阵天旋地转，他揉了揉眼睛，双手立即被Tom抓了起来。Tom问：“你突然离家出走，我又担心又焦虑，但是我发现这件事我们都有错，所以现在你觉得我们是先惩罚你还是先惩罚我？”

“有什么区别吗？我猜惩罚你也是来操我。”

“你也可以来……”Tom愿意为了Jake做他一切能做的事。

Jake不留情面地打断他：“我没兴趣操你，你长了一张平平无奇的英国人脸，你得长得好看才行，但是鉴于我们曾经约法三章，我不在床上提别的男人的名字。”不过在这一瞬间Jake的脑海里闪过许多年轻男孩的面孔。

“女人也不行。”

“女人也不行。”Jake把手从Tom的禁锢里抽出来，敷衍道，“所以我要先惩罚你，因为我没有错。”

Tom一下子想起来苦苦追求这个男人的那些岁月了，Jake基本不会让步的。

Tom说：“好吧，这次完全是我的错，好吧，我以后会注意的，关爱您的前列腺和泌尿系统，尽量不把您操失禁。”

你妈的，完全听不出在反省。

Jake说：“现在，温柔地操我，以后一个月的家务你自己一个人做，每天表演后空翻翻到床上。”

惩罚本身不痛不痒，他们立刻成交。Jake分开腿勾住Tom的腰把他勾到自己的胸口，抓着男孩的小卷毛轻车熟路地接吻，Tom握住按摩棒的柱身浅浅抽插，Jake命令道：“拿出来。”Tom立刻抽出来丢到一边。

完全不需要再扩张，后穴可以直接进入，Tom的手指抵在Jake的肛口，感受软肉神经性地收缩，他扶着自己的性器贯入，他本想明知故问去刁难Jake，问他现在够不够温柔，但当他抬起头与Jake目光对视时，他发现Jake的眼睛里诉说着呼之欲出的快感。不同于以往，他后知后觉的发觉自己似乎总沉迷Jake被操得失神的状态，又或者是哭唧唧的狼狈样子，但这种神情却有与众不同的可爱。

一味疯狂食髓知味的性爱，操到叫床都声音沙哑，一双眼睛失焦，口齿不清地吞吐淫词浪语，还要对方去问他：舒服吗？

身体是舒服的，但若是性生活一直在满足一个人的性癖，无法实现另一个人对性的期待，久而久之，生活就会变得“性格不合”。Jake觉得自己那些被调教到失了方寸的色欲夜晚，他总有失落。

而Tom终于也感受到这一点，他在Jake的身体里抽插，似乎又和之前的每一次性爱没有什么差别。好像年轻人在床上不玩点花样就不舒服一样，Tom突然说：“我想听你用Quentin Beck的角色演绎爱我。”

“嗯……我爱你Tony……你是谁？”Jake凑过去索吻，两个人黏黏糊糊地亲了一阵，直到两个人都有些喘不过气才分开，他们大口大口地换气，像两条搁浅的鱼。做爱时故意叫错名字，也不知道Quentin Beck本人会不会犯这样的错误。

“我是Peter Parker，我们在天台谈心后就来到小旅店做爱，钱还是你让我付的，你说——哦，你夹死我了，你故意的对不对？”

Jake戏谑地笑，他的眉眼和唇角在脸上摆出一副满不在乎的讥讽样子，他的小腹肉眼可见地收紧，Tom再次感受到穴肉绞紧他的性器，肉刃一点点破开吸附的软肉，在抽插的动作出发出泥泞的湿漉漉的声响。Jake的头发被汗水打湿，他撩起散落在额头前的刘海，学着Quentin的声音说道：“钱是你付的，我怎么可能会给Tony Stark家的小混蛋付一分钱，我已经让你操屁股了。” 

“对，所以，是我买的您，是初夜吗？我是您妻子后第一个性爱对象吗？您好紧，第二天腿都合不拢了。”Tom自觉台词庸俗低级趣味，但两个人还是继续下去了，角色扮演谁也不反对，Jake似乎更加兴奋，他开始发出暧昧的娇喘。

“是你……技术不好，小处男。”Jake感觉到气氛的微妙，及时止损，“说好了，不要为了证明技术再折腾我。Tom，你知道的。”

“Peter不知道，他刚刚还被说技术不好。”Tom立刻摆出狗狗眼装可怜委屈。

“啧，真会得了便宜还卖乖。”

“我可是很卖力地服务，你还夸我不愧是蜘蛛侠。”

Jake在男孩不断的情景模拟中撸动性器，Tom这次并没有折腾Jake，他们做了两次，因为Tom对角色扮演乐此不疲，于是Jake就陪着他的小丈夫玩了两个情景，第二次就是伦敦战败后的angry sex，不过Tom果真没有做出格的事，他只是口头凶凶Jake罢了。

毕竟得罪了Jake，第二天一早可能人又不见了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车好难，我不会开车。


End file.
